staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Stycznia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5304 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5304); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5305 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5305); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 6/7 - Polowanie na kapelusz - txt str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Między mamami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 5; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Heidi - Pierre i Heidi, odc. 8 (PIERRE ET HEIDI); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Powrót Abby, odc. 11 (Abby normal); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 ABC Klimatu - Śnieg; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Świry - odc. 13 (Psych, ep. 13, Game Set Muuurder?); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1621; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Klan - odc. 2010 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### Program rozrywkowy składający się z najzabawniejszych skeczy kabaretowych jakie zarejestrowała TVP. W odcinku występują: Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Michnikowski, Zofia Merle, Stanisław Tym i Kabaret potem. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy zabawne scenki z udziałem: Hanki Bielickiej, Ireny Kwiatkowskiej, Marcina Dańca i Janusza Gajosa. 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2119; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5306 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5306); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5307 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5307); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1622; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2011 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2120; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Tajemnicze ślady, odc. 20 (Mystery footprints); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Premiera filmu "Och Karol 2"; STEREO 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Wybory - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Oczy kłamcy (Lying Eyes) - txt str.777 87'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Marina Sargenti; wyk.:Cassidy Rae, Vincent Irizarry, Allison Smith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Kino nocnych marków - Skrzywdzone przez mafię - cz. 2 (Donne sbagliate, 2 puntata) 91'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2006); reż.:Monica Vullo; wyk.:Nancy Brilli, Manuela Arcuri, Roberto Farnesi, Cosima Coppola, Ben Gazzara, Virna Lisi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Notacje - Lucyna Smolińska. Najważniejsze są pomysły; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Zaginiona nastolatka (Seventeen and Missing) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Paul Schneider; wyk.:Dee Dee Pfeiffer, Matthew Harrison, Tegan Moss; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 MASH - odc. 160 (MASH (s. VII, 110 Our finest hour p. 1)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 183 Konflikt interesów (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Conflict of interests)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 96 - Przestępca czy ofiara; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Michał Żebrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 43; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (2); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 8 Ukryty talent; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 527 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Nowa - odc. 7 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 61; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 49 - Co musi dobry chrześcijanin; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 9 Handlowa żyłka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Szwecja 2011: Polska - Szwecja ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Szwecja 2011: Polska - Szwecja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:10 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 129 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 19 Open and Shut) - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Siostra Jackie - odc. 2 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 2 Sweet 'n All); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:30 Kocham kino na bis - Konopielka 88'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Witold Leszczyński; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Anna Seniuk, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Jerzy Block, Marek Siudym, Tomasz Jarosiński, Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Milewska, Arkadiusz Bazak, Aleksander Fogiel; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Wieczór artystyczny - 39/89 L. U. C. - Zrozumieć Polskę; widowisko; reż.: Jarosław Minkowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Noc z serialem - Życie Kamila Kuranta - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Noc z serialem - Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 24 Tylko mój; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Noc z serialem - Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 25 Snajper; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 17:06 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:08 Pogoda; STEREO 17:09 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:45 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Cytadela; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:57 Żadnej pracy się nie boję; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:14 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:44 Pogoda; STEREO 18:48 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 19:04 Kontr-o-wersje; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:29 Studio reportażu - Wybrałem więzienie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:53 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:06 zwiastun Blok ekskluzywny pn - pt 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO 22:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 23:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:55 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:13 Toksyczna bluzeczka (Toxins Return, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:04 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:47 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:04 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO 02:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:09 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO 02:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO 03:09 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO 03:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:37 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:44 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:01 Listy gończe odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:24 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07:15 Casper 2: Początek straszenia - komedia reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Lori Laughlin, Rodney Dangerfield, Michael McKean USA 1997 09:05 Miodowe Lata: Płyn na porost włosów - serial komediowy odc. 55 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 10:00 Szpital na perypetiach: Światowa sensacja - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Jaroslav Dudek, Czechosłowacja 1977 10:30 Szpital na perypetiach: Nowa - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Jaroslav Dudek, Czechosłowacja 1977 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Chłopiec do bicia - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 106 reż. Agnieszka Trzos, Polska 2008 11:30 I kto tu rządzi: Zjazd - serial komediowy odc. 4 Polska 2007 12:00 Rodzina Zastępcza: Irlandzki łącznik - serial komediowy odc. 249 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 1999 13:00 Niania - serial komediowy odc. 67 reż. Aleksiej Kiriuszenko, Andriej Kuzniecow, Rosja 2004 13:30 Niania - serial komediowy odc. 68 reż. Aleksiej Kiriuszenko, Andriej Kuzniecow, Rosja 2004 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 1228 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 83 USA 2004 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Zemsta - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 107 reż. Agnieszka Trzos, Polska 2008 17:00 Dlaczego ja? - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 31 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2010 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 1229 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Szczur lądowy - serial komediowy odc. 211 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 79 USA 2004 21:00 Złów i wypuść - komedia romantyczna reż. Susannah Grant, wyk. Jennifer Garner, Timothy Olyphant, Sam Jaeger, Kevin Smith USA 2006 23:25 Szpilki na Giewoncie - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 reż. Robert Wichrowski, Robert Wichrowski, Polska 2009 00:25 Kabareton na TOPie - program rozrywkowy 00:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 01:00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Mango - telezakupy 07:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08:00 Prosto w serce - serial obyczajowo-komediowy odc. 13 Polska 2010 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 1381 Polska 2003 11:30 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12:25 Mango - telezakupy 13:20 Detektywi: Podróż - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 13:55 Kobra - Oddział Specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 Niemcy 1996 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Mam zarost jak mężczyzna! - talk show 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2008 17:55 Prosto w serce - serial obyczajowo-komediowy odc. 14 Polska 2010 18:25 Detektywi: Prymuska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 1382 Polska 2003 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Na autostradzie - serial fabularno-dokumentalny reż. Jacek Januszyk, Polska 2004 21:30 Bardzo Dziki Zachód - western komediowy reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Will Smith, Kevin Kline, Kenneth Branagh, Salma Hayek USA 1999 23:40 Fringe: Na granicy światów - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 USA 2000 00:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 02:05 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:45 Fringe: Na granicy światów - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 USA 2000 04:35 Rozmowy w toku: Mam zarost jak mężczyzna! - talk show 05:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 05:20 Galileo - odc. 176 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 100, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 09:20 Morze miłości - odc. 94, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 82, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 104, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 12:55 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 101, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 63, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 83, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 105, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 95, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 178 21:00 W pogoni za Lolą - komedia romantyczna, USA 1998 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 16, USA 2006 00:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 17, USA 2006 01:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:25 Marina - telenowela odc. 106 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 06:15 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 829 Polska 2003 06:45 Kuba Wojewódzki: Gaba Kulka i Tomasz Kammel - talk show 07:40 Plotkara 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 USA 2007 08:30 BrzydUla - serial komediowy odc. 199 reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, Robert Wichrowski, Filip Zylber, Polska 2008 09:00 BrzydUla - serial komediowy odc. 200 reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, Robert Wichrowski, Filip Zylber, Polska 2008 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 10:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 11:30 Mango - telezakupy 13:05 Apetyt na kasę - teleturniej 14:05 Marina - telenowela odc. 107 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 15:05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 16:05 Plotkara 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 17 USA 2007 17:00 BrzydUla - serial komediowy odc. 201 reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, Robert Wichrowski, Filip Zylber, Polska 2008 17:30 BrzydUla - serial komediowy odc. 202 reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, Robert Wichrowski, Filip Zylber, Polska 2008 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 20:00 Sensacyjny czwartek - Płonący wieżowiec - film katastroficzny reż. John Guillermin, Irwin Allen, wyk. Fred Astaire, Richard Chamberlain, Steve McQueen, Jennifer Jones USA 1974 23:20 Ally McBeal 2 - serial komediowy odc. 23 USA 2000 00:15 Ally McBeal 2 - serial komediowy odc. 24 ost. USA 2000 01:15 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Karino - odc. 3* - Niebezpieczeństwo; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 DAAB - To co najlepsze cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Smaki polskie - Pieczeń huzarska; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat - (73) - Łódź; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Makłowicz w podróży 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 8; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1612; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 89* - Nowe kłopoty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Londyńczycy - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Historia świata w/g Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Warto rozmawiać - Raport MAK - kłamstwo smoleńskie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Rozmówki polsko - czeskie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Łowcy. B kontra Kabaret Skeczów Męczących; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1612; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Ślizgawka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 53; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Dom - odc. 19/25 - Jestem dla Ciebie niedzielą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 S jak szpieg - Przypadki pewnego radiotelegrafisty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1612; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Ślizgawka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Ekstradycja II - odc. 4/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią 72'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Piotr Fronczewski, Wacław Kowalski, Kazimierz Rudzki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Opole 2008 na bis - zespół Feel; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Dylematu 5 - odc. 3 - Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:05 Rozmowy o miłości - film obyczajowy, Polska 1990 09:40 Podsłuchane życie - film dokumentalny, Polska 2010 10:35 Cud purymowy - film obyczajowy, Polska 2000 11:40 Kino krótkich filmów: Trzynaste piętro - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 1966 12:00 Być Cyganem: Pierwsza połowa meczu - film dokumentalny 12:30 Studio R: Edward Krasiński ABC - reportaż 13:00 Album Chopinowski: 1842 - cykl dokumentalny 13:25 Album Chopinowski: 1842 - 1843 - cykl dokumentalny 13:55 Grający z talerza - film obyczajowy, Polska/Francja 1995 16:05 Nowa fala po czesku: "Gdy przychodzi kot" - felieton 16:10 Nowa fala po czesku: Gdy przychodzi kot - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1963 18:00 Przejmowanie fabryk - film dokumentalny, Kanada/Argentyna 2004 19:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Petr Zelenka - magazyn kulturalny 20:10 Nowa fala po czesku: "O czymś innym" - felieton 20:15 Nowa fala po czesku: O czymś innym - dramat obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1963 21:40 Czytelnia (153) - magazyn kulturalny 22:00 Noc z literaturą: Wojna i pokój: Rok 1812 (3/4) - dramat historyczny, ZSRR 1967 23:40 Noc z literaturą: Wojna i pokój: Pierre Bezuchow (4-ost.) - dramat historyczny, ZSRR 1967 01:00 Noc z literaturą: Porozmawiajmy o Herbercie (1) - wywiad 01:30 Carobójca - dramat historyczny, Wielka Brytania/ZSRR 1991 03:10 Sztuka mediów (12) - magazyn 03:55 Rozmowy istotne: Peter Brook - wywiad 04:20 Zakończenie programu